The objective of this application is to advance scientific progress in the field of sleep and respiration in the aging adult by holding an international symposium which will provide the forum for an interdisciplinary exchange of new information. Studies fundamental to understanding respiratory disorders during sleep in the aging adult are fragmented among many different disciplines, including: internal medicine, neurology, physiology, psychiatry, and psychology. A symposium that provides the opportunity to the leading scientists from these disparate backgrounds to present and discuss their research on various aspects of sleep and respiration in the aging adult will result in a vigorous scientific interchange and cross-fertilization of ideas. The symposium will be held in a self-contained, relatively isolated facility which provides an ideal environment for both the formal presentations and informal discussions. The most meritorious and significant new research will be presented in 8 slide sessions by senior investigators and in two poster sessions by junior investigators. The slide sessions will consider: neurologic aspects of aging, sleep changes in aging adults, medications and sleep in aging adults, changes in the respiratory system in aging, epidemiology of sleep disordered breathing, pharyngeal size and function in aging adults, pathophysiologic features of periodic breathing, and interrelationships among cognitive function, dementia and sleep disordered breathing. Publication of the proceedings in book form using non-NIH funds will give this information the widest possible dissemination to the scientific world. The opportunity for a multi-disciplinary scientific interaction created by the symposium will stimulate new investigations and developments to improve the diagnosis and treatment of the clinically important problem of sleep disordered breathing in aging adults.